


Boss

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Swearing, just a hugely self indulgent rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Thomas is the boss around the Archive, everyone knows it and everyone new has to get used to it. Even old friends.





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> All the way to the other end of the au. This is basically where the plot of the main story would start.

 “Why is your phone ringing?”

 “Fuck knows. Ignore it.” 

 “It’s not stopping.” 

 Thomas rolls over at grabs his phone shoving it in his bedside drawer. It doesn’t stop but Thomas at least gets a bit of peace. He turns over slowly, folding his arms under his pillow and watching Gauche, who’s lounging at his side, barely covered by the sheets. Not that Thomas minds the view. Gauche’s stunningly chiseled torso is a sight to behold. 

 Chris has the best taste, as always. 

 “Hey, I always thought you were with Droite.”

 Gauche flashes a bitter smile. “She always wanted Kaito.”

 “Doesn’t everyone?” Thomas laughs, rolling his eyes. “But no, seriously, I thought she’d get over that and you two would realise you’re made for each other and get hitched or whatever. I mean you were mad about her, right?”

 “Never happened though,” Gauche replies with a shrug. “Besides… should have seen her face when they found out I was a Number.” He laughs and closes his eyes for a moment. “Fuck, I never should have opened that door.”

 Thomas smiles and tilts his head slightly, watching Gauche silently lament his poor choices. They’ve all regretted it at one point or another. They’ve all hit low points and hated themselves for opening that door and accepting these forces into their souls. But it passes. Gauche will figure out his place here at the Archive. 

 

 “How do you get to the mainland?” Gauche says, turning to him. “You were sneaking in and out all the time, right? How’d you get through the barrier?” 

 Thomas shakes his head and Gauche scowls. “That’s my secret. Not even Chris knows how I get out there. Funny, you know, I always figured you and Droite would get together, never thought you’d be the type who’d end up with Chris.”

 “Really? Huh. You’ve never heard of people who can like men  _ and _ women?”

 Thomas waves his hand dismissively. “Sure, sure. In case you haven’t noticed, half the Numbers will fuck anything that moves. I just never had you down for one.”

 “Yeah, that guy Kaito likes, uh, Nasch. Him and that chick he’s always with, shit, what’s her name-”

 “Merag.” 

 “Yeah, Merag. Those two.”

 “Twins.”

 “He’s banging his twin?” Thomas laughs. If there’s anything going on between the twins, he’s pretty sure it’s Merag who’s behind it, not Nasch. “You Numbers really are fucked up.” 

 “Us Numbers.” Gauche frowns. “You’re one too.”

 “Oh yeah…” He sighs and closes his eyes. Thomas laughs and shifts his weight carefully, laying over Gauche instead, arms folded over his chest and resting his head once more. Gauche sighs and slides his hands slowly down Thomas’ back. “What about you? Where are your preferences?”

 “Well, girls don’t do it for me,” Thomas says, closing his eyes. “But beyond that, I’m pretty picky. A lot more than most Numbers.” He smiles softly to himself. “I like them royal and, apparently, unobtainable.”

 “So what does that make me?” Gauche grumbles.

 “Your Chris’ favourite, right?” he laughs. He opens his eyes and Gauche is glaring down at him. Thomas smiles back, tracing his fingers lightly over Gauche’s chest. “You’re his longest standing companion. That makes you someone of quality.”

 “You really have it bad for him. huh?” 

 “I love him and he loves me. He just… won’t touch me...” 

 Gauche nods and Thomas sighs. Chris frustrates him to no end. Even having convinced him Thomas is serious when he says he wants him, even having got Chris to admit he feel  _ something _ in return, Chris still won’t kiss him or touch him. They’d lie in bed together, even undressed and pressed up against each other, they’d sit in each other’s arms and cuddle up close, but Thomas couldn’t get Chris to satisfy his desires in anyway.

 It’s been even worse since Michael came back into their lives.

 “I don’t have many needs,” Thomas says firmly. “But every now and again I need someone and since you were Chris’ favour, I guess you’re good enough for me too.”

 “You guess?” Gauche laughs, sounding almost offended. “What about that Durbe fella?”

 “Durbe has been very good to me. He’s helped me through and asked for very little in return. He helped me through confronting Kaito and my past, he’s helped me and never judged me, he’s stopped me making huge mistakes I’ll regret. He stopped me killing Kaito the night of the festival.” Gauche frowns and Thomas laughs. “I won’t deny we’ve shared a bed as more than just sleeping companions.” 

 Gauche pulls a face and Thomas laughs, as if he really thought ht was the only one? Thomas laughs and closes his eyes again, resting peacefully against him. There’s something so relaxing about being in Gauche’s arms. More than any of the others. 

 

 “Thank you, Gauche.”

 “You’re thanking me for sex?”

 “No. For being here.”

 “I didn’t have much choice. This is the place for our kind, right?” 

 Thomas laughs shakes his head. “I mean, having another Paladin here, someone I know and share a history with, it makes me feel better. Safer. Someone I can be me with.”

 “You really are ridiculous,” Gauche sighs. “Even now, you’re some hot shot Number and rebel leader and all that, you’re still our Leo, just the same as always.”

 There’s a knock on the door and Thomas sits up slowly. “What?”

 “Boss? Ukyo wants you up i central command,” Fuuya calls quietly through the door. “There’s an important shipment coming in, he wants you overseeing.”

 “Thanks, Fuuya. I’m on my way.” He sighs and sits up, searching out his clothes. “Sorry, Gauche. Duty calls.”

 “That’s what you get for ruling the roost, huh?” Gauche laughs. Thomas would never settle for anything less. “I’ll come with you. Nothing better to do.” 

 “Hey, Gauche?” He tilts his head and Gauche scowls at him as he pulling his clothes on. “Everyone calls me boss around here. You should too.”

 Gauche frowns at him for a moment and Thomas knows why. He doesn’t say a word about it though, waiting for Gauche’s answer. Even as Gauche catches his chin and presses their lips together for a moment.

 “You’re not the boss while we’re in bed, kid.”

 “I’m not that much younger than you.” 

 Gauche laughs and heads out as Thomas pulls on his jacket. Thomas runs after him into the halls, trying not to think about the obvious problem here. The real reason why Gauche has never called him boss even once. 

 The only person Gauche ever calls boss is Kaito. 

 Thomas pushes those thoughts from his mind though. He doesn’t need to be getting suspicious of somehow who brings him such comfort. There are other things to focus on. He trusts Gauche as much as he does any other Number for now.

 

 Michael lifts his head as they walk into central command and Thomas smiles, leaning in and kissing his temple lightly. 

 “How’s the test run?”

 “Let’s just say if they were using live rounds, the Barians would be paying for four lost chasers,” Michael replies. “Yuuma’s amazing on this new model chaser. And the Barians are jealous and complaining.”

 “How many of those loses were thanks to Vector?” Thomas laughs.

 “Just Durbe,” he says.

 Thomas nods and picks up a headset, switching to address the Barians through the comms.  “Alright guys, it’s ridiculously late and my night off was interrupted by whatever the hell this special delivery is, so escort it in nice and safe and let’s all get back to bed, ok?”

 “Yes, boss!”


End file.
